Dreams do come true
by fariebaby
Summary: draco and ginny fall in love
1. Default Chapter

Dreams do come true~  
  
Summery:Draco and Ginny fall head over heals for each other when they bump into one  
  
another at the train station.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco and ginny see each other one day at the Train Station and fall head over heals over eachother  
  
and want to get marrie.~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny layed in her bed thinking of what farie tales were made up of.  
  
"Ginny do get up! your going to miss the train to hogwarts!!" Ron yelled  
  
'Comming! can you not hold your horses?!"  
  
"i'm sorry Ginny but i dont have ne horses to hold! they got away from me!"  
  
"Ron ur such a git!" ginny then quickly had a shower and put on a Short black skirt with a white halter top.  
  
"VIRGINA ANNA WEALSY! GET OUT OF THAT NOW!!!!!" Ron yelled  
  
'what in your right mind do you think that you can wear something like that?! really are you stupid?"  
  
"ummmm no?" ginny replied 'common we got to go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*God i'm bored* ginny thought *why does everything have to be so touchy touchy when ron and i are leaving?*  
  
after everyone had said there good byes Ron caught up with Hermonie and Harry and once agin ginny was all alone.  
  
just as she was going to get onto the train she had bumped into someone  
  
"oh I'm sorry I didn't see where i was going" a ver familiar voice said  
  
"oh its alright i wasnt paying attention either hahaha" ginny giggled  
  
"my,my,my little miss Ginny Weasly sure has grown up...your very beautiful did you konw that?"  
  
"umm? no not really but thanks for letting me know! now if you excuse me i would like to get to a room" with that  
  
ginny left and Draco just stood there thinking of the most magnifacent creature that he had just talked to.   
  
Dream Walking 


	2. cupid comes for a visit

*God i'm bored* ginny thought *why does everything have to be so touchy touchy when ron and i are leaving?*  
  
after everyone had said there good byes Ron caught up with Hermonie and Harry and once agin ginny was all alone.  
  
just as she was going to get onto the train she had bumped into someone  
  
"oh I'm sorry I didn't see where i was going" a ver familiar voice said  
  
"oh its alright i wasnt paying attention either hahaha" ginny giggled  
  
"my,my,my little miss Ginny Weasly sure has grown up...your very beautiful did you konw that?"  
  
"umm? no not really but thanks for letting me know! now if you excuse me i would like to get to a room" with that  
  
ginny left and Draco just stood there thinking of the most magnifacent creature that he had just talked to.   
  
Dream Walking  
  
Ginny sat in the compartment thinking about Draco Malfoy *hmm he has gotten cutier* Ginny smiled top her self  
  
*i wonder if he still is a prick...but then agin people do change right?*  
  
"Hello Ginny!" said Collin, Collin had been her first friend since their 1st yr at Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh hello Collin how was your summer?"  
  
"It was great I got to see alot of stuff..yup alot of STUFF!"  
  
"You didnt do anything for your summer did you?" Ginny laughed  
  
"No" collin mumbled 'We were going to but-"  
  
"What do we have here?" a familiar voice said ' we have the 2 little love birds!"  
  
"what do you want malfoy? cant you just leave people alone? do you always have to come pick on them cause you nothing else to do?"  
  
"hmmm let me think about that..... oh yeah i kinda have to! Its always gets to the youngest Weasly" *boy does she look hot when she's mad*  
  
"malfoy you are a prick" ginny was getting really mad and she could contain her angry! all of a sudden malfoy is one the floor   
  
"what the fuck did you do that for!? are you crazy!!"  
  
"hahaha go gin!" collin then was doing a little dance  
  
"malfoy got his ass kicked by a giiiirl hahaha you are a little wimp!"  
  
"Creevy you better keep your mouth shut before i stick your foot in your ass!" then malfoy turned around to ginny  
  
'and you if you ever hit me agin you'll be sorry' draco had pushed ginny aginst the wall and was walking up to her  
  
'real sorry red' he was leaing into kiss her *oh my god what am i doing!?!*  
  
*what is draco doing!?...wait since when did i call him draco?*  
  
Draco kissed ginny  
  
*her lips are really soft, and she smells like strawberrys*  
  
*his lips are really soft...he tast like caramel and smells like rain (i know that sounds weird but i couldnt think of anything else!)  
  
"ahem"  
  
draco and ginny stood apart and looked at each other  
  
"wow" ginny tilted her head and looked at draco 'you are a good kisser" ginny smiled  
  
"your not to bad your self" he looked away sheepishly  
  
"if you guys are down now i think that malfoy should go because i hear Ron, Hermione and harry comming!"  
  
"oh dear you better go draco"  
  
"meet me tonight at the astronomy tower at 10 please?"  
  
"yes i'll meet you there!"  
  
"good" draco kissed ginny before he left  
  
"wow you two are love birds! who knew that he whould change eh?" collin laughed  
  
"oh my god collin that kiss *sigh* that kiss was wonderful! it was amazing to! i'm so happy!"  
  
"who kissed you ginny?" Ron said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
how did you guys like it? is it getting better so far? :D 


	3. Busted

Busted  
  
"Umm what are you talking about Ron?" Ginny kept on looking at Colin for help  
  
"I heard you telling Colin about someone kissing you and I wanna know who kissed you" Ron was saying it very calmly it was scaring Ginny.  
  
" Well you see…I was telling Colin about this dream I had…and how this boy kissed me." Ginny started to blush uncontrollably, Ron seeing how his little sister was blushing believed her.  
  
"And this boy…did it happen to be Harry?" Ron started to laugh he liked to bug his little sister about her crush on Harry.  
  
"NO! I don't like Harry…he's like a brother to me and I got over that crush a long time ago…theres no point in liking someone who wont like you back…I got over it and I like someone else now."  
  
"Who do you like Ginny?"  
  
"Someone it's none of your business of who I like!"  
  
"Virginia Anne Weasly don't you dare talk to me like that I'm your older brother! I should just go owl mom about the way that you're acting…mabey she'll send you a howler!"  
  
"Ron leave Ginny alone! She doesn't need to tell you everything that goes on in her life…god you act like her father for goodness sake, she's like what 14?"  
  
"15" corrected Ginny  
  
"Yes she's 15 and she's old enough to take of her self! You don't have to go around pestering her about every little thing! Honestly Ron grown up!" Hermione said, her face was a little red, guessing from the big explanation she had just said.  
  
"But Mione" Ron sulked ' I'm her older brother and I don't want her to get hurt! I don't want to see that happen!"  
  
"Ron I'm 15 I think I can take care of my self! I think that its really sweet that you feel about that way towards me you are really a great big brother" Ginny kissed Ron on the forehead and gave him a big hug  
  
"Mabey we should change into our robes, we're almost at Hogwarts!" Harry was really excited. He kept on jumping up and down. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Colin were all laughing.  
  
"Umm how much Chocolate did you have Harry?"  
  
"Umm I don't know I stop counting after 10."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my goodness Colin that was a really close one!" Ginny and Colin had entered the Grifendor Common Room  
  
"I know! I thought that you were a goner for sure! But that was pretty smooth with the "Dream" that you told him about! I mean I don't think that I could have came up with that in a few seconds! Way ta go!"  
  
"Hahaha true dat! But man oh man am I tired! I wanna go to sleep!"  
  
"Umm Gin don't you have to meet Draco at that Astronomy Tower?"  
  
"Shoot! I do! I totally forgot! What time is it any ways?" Colin looked down at his watch  
  
"Its 9:50"  
  
"Oh my goodness I only have a couple minutes to go get dressed! Come and help me pick out something to wear!"  
  
Colin and Ginny raced up to the girls dorm rooms and they looked together threw her closet, Colin had found a baby blue dress that came up to her knees and hung to her every curve on her body."  
  
"Ginny you look faboleshious! He's gonna stop dead in his tracks! Well hurry you got to go but I'll cover for you if Ron asks were you are!"  
  
"Thank you Colin I'll tell you everything well I get back! Bye!"  
  
Ginny left the common room and raced up to the Astronomy Tower by the time she got there she was 5 minutes late.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny whispered 'are you here?"  
  
"Yes I am but I have to say does tardiness run in your family?" Draco smiled as she got mad  
  
"I'm sorry but once a prick always a prick!" Ginny turned around and headed for the door  
  
"No…Please don't go I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude"  
  
"Draco you have changed a lot…and it's a good thing" She looked into his Grey-blue eyes the longer she looked at him the dizzier she felt.  
  
"You look beautiful Ginny"  
  
"Thank you…You look very handsome" Ginny felt her self blush 'So why did you want me to meet you here?"  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you" Draco grabbed Ginny hand and pulled her towards him, he gave Ginny a kiss, just not an ordinary kiss, he kissed her with all he had and he felt very dizzy he had to pull away but he didn't want to. He liked how she made him dizzy and he liked the way she felt against him he never wanted this to end. He pulled away realizing that he needed to breathe.  
  
"I think that I'm falling in love with you too Draco"  
  
He looked into her eyes one more time he wanted to see what she felt. When he looked into her eyes he saw it and it made his heart beat faster…she loved him and she didn't hide it. He wanted to know what this feeling was and why it made him feel happy then it hit him…it hit him really hard  
  
She was taming him. And he liked it. 


	4. Taming

Taming   
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
"You know Ginny, you make me happy" Draco smiled at Ginny  
  
"That's sweet Draco, why do you say that?" Ginny sat down and patted the ground beside her so Draco could sit next to her.  
  
"I can be my self around you and I don't have to pretend to be something that I'm not"  
  
And no one knows  
  
What it's like to be hated  
  
To be fated to telling only lies  
  
  
  
'And I don't like being mean to people, and I don't really like being such and ass you"  
  
"Draco…"  
  
  
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
No one knows what its like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
  
No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain woe  
  
Can show through  
  
"I like the way you make me feel Ginny, you're…your taming me and your making me look at the world differently now!"  
  
"Hahaha Draco…just to let you know that I'll be here for you no matter what, I'll be there for you when the tough gets going and if you need a shoulder to cry on I'll be here…I love you…and I mean it, I really do!"  
  
Ginny looked at Draco and Draco looked back,  
  
Discover l.i.m.p.   
  
No one knows what its like  
  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
No one knows how to say  
  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
  
I'm not telling lies  
  
"Ginny I love you to…and thank you…I never thought that I could love but you showed me differently" Draco sighed and Draco was slowly leaning towards her and Ginny was slowly leaning towards him and they kissed passionately and they had put all there love in it. It had gotten late and they were both tired and they had drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes. 


End file.
